Strength of Serenity
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: At a time when the Moon and the Earth are at odds, it is up to Serenity to make things right again. But will she also find love in the form of a certain dark haired prince? And a darkness looms close by....
1. A Moon Liyght and Hope

The Strength of Serenity AN: A new story! YAY! And I swear, this time i will keep up with it. I hope you like it as much as you guys seemed to like my other ones. Oh, and if anybody has any thoughts about my other stories, email me at Rbjd36aol.com. Thanx!  
  
(==============================================================)  
  
Serenity sighed as she stared out over her kingdom. Her hands gripped the iron railing to the balcony and a crystal tear slipped down her face. Her kingdom was in trouble and she could do nothing to make it better. Her mother, Queen Selenity, was working franitcally to repair the damages but the repairs were coming slowly. The people of Earth were at odds with the Moon Kindom, and since her father's death, her mother had to work on the relations alone. Serenity wiped the tear from her cheek and turned away from the view. She didn't understand why things had changed. In times passed, the Moon and Earth were strong friends, and trade and travel between them was frequent. Lately though, it had all but stopped. The princess crossed her chambers and left the room. She walked briskly down the marble hallway, her foot steps echoing off the walls. A moment later she was running, she had to get out of the palace. Serenity burst through the thick silver doors and entered the gardens. Flowers of every species and color bloomed around her, yet Serenity had no desire to stay there. She kept running, her dress flying behind her, and she ran out of the palace grounds. A forest loomed into view and she made her way there. As she slowed her run, she stopped. The trees were huge, at least a hundred feet each, with silver leaves that waved slightly with the breeze. Princess Serenity sank to the ground, tears streaming freely down her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sat there, lost in her own tears. Why can't the Moon and the Earth be close again? Why must my kingdom and family suffer because of this? Why? A soft humming reached her ears, and she looked up. A small figure floated near her face, its silver wings fluttering easily.  
"Why do you cry?" it asked, cocking its head to one side.  
"I...my kingdom suffers and I cannot help," Serenity replied defeatedly.  
"Ahh...Princess Serenity...but you can help!" the small creature said in its high pitched voice. "You can help! You are the one that will change everything! Do not doubt yourself, now is not the time! Now is the time for strength. Strength that only you possess."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, the tears gone from her face.  
"I mean that you, dear princess, can and will change things...for the better, I might add!" it laughed. "Trust me, we Moon Liyghts know these things." The small creature smiled. "Open your hand, child. I have a gift for you." Serenity did as she was told and held her hand out to the creature. With a small poof of silver dust the Moon Liyght was gone. Serenity gazed at her hand and gasped. In it lay a small silver ring; it had a small gem in it, and that was what amazed Serenity so much. It was a Moon Stone! It was said that every great leader of the Moon Kingdom had a Moon Stone. Even Queen Selenity wore one around her neck! Serenity slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. Its very prescence made her feel stronger. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her dress. A new hope filled her heart and she left the Silver Forest and headed back to the palace. As she came through the palace doors she nearly collided with Princess Rei. Her face was worried-looking and her eyes seemed sad.  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Serenity asked warmly.  
"I...I know I shouldn't be worrying about such trivial matters at this time and all, but I can't help but wonder..." Rei trailed off.  
"Wonder what?" Serenity urged.  
"I can't help but wonder whether or not Chad likes me," Rei said and blushed.  
"Oh...I see," Serenity said with a smile. "You have a crush on that handsome young man that works up at the temple. Well I for one have noticed him staring at you, but if you really want to be sure, Princess Venus would know for sure." Rei smiled and rushed off in the direction of Minna's chambers. Serenity grinned and continued on into the palace. She made her way quickly to her mother's chambers and knocked softly on the door. It opened a moment later to reveal a very tired, but still beautiful, Queen Selenity.  
"Hello mother," Serenity said cheerfully. "I have some things I wished to speak to you about."  
"Of course dear, come in," she said, openeing the door wider to let her pass. Serenity took a seat in a large, over-stuffed chair and waited for her mother to be seated as well.  
"Something very strange happened to me today," the princess began. "I was upset about the situation between the Earth and us, and I went to the Silver Forest to clear my head. I was sitting there, and I must confess I was crying, when a Moon Liyght of all creatures appeared. I tol it about my distress over not being able to help. It assured me I would be able to help, and then it gave me this." Serenity slipped off the ring and handed it to her mother. Queen Selenity looked up shocked for a moment, but then a proud smile graced her face.  
"The Moon Liyght that gave me my Moon Stone didn't appear until after my eighteenth birthday," she said. "You are barely past your sixteenth! You shall be a great ruler, my dear daughter. Here, put this back on, and keep it with you always." Serenity slipped her ring back on and smiled.  
"So how are things going with the Earth?" Serenity asked, bringing the conversation back to a more somber note.  
"The situation still remains unresolved, but I have hope," the queen said. "And today's events increases that hope greatly." The two sat there for a moment, and then the young princess looked up.  
"Mother, what was the cause of these problems?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"There was a misunderstanding at a gathering of the Planetary Royals," Queen Selenity said with a sigh. "It seems a young duke of the Gem Providence offended the Earth's king by insulting one of his favorite hobbies. Young Duke Diamond said that he didn't see the point in spending the day on the ocean. And its a well known fact that King Gaea loves to sail. The king's view strongly opposed Diamond's. So this whole stupid arguement is due to one man's stupidity." Serenity was stunned. She had heard about the Duke's exhile shortly after the fued began, and now she understood why.  
"Mother, I would like to try my hand at resolving our issues with the people of Earth," Serenity said. "I have an idea..." 


	2. A Written Invitation

Strength of Serenity-chapter 2 AN: Another chapter for you guys! Its super short, I know, but I needed it to start things rolling along. Read up and review me!!!!!  
  
(=========================================)  
  
Serenity was busy writing invitations at a large mahagony desk when a soft knock came. She looked up and called out, "Come in!" The door opened and her court walked in; the princesses of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. Mina, always the curious one, was the first to speak.  
"What are you working on Sere?" Mina asked, using her pet name for the princess.  
"I think I have a way to end this stupid fued between the kingdoms," Serenity said, beaming.  
"So what is this grand plan of yours?" Rei asked doubtfully. Lita shot Rei an incredulous look before turning her attention back to Serenity. Serenity's face looked hurt for a moment, but the look quickly faded.  
"I've decided to host a party out on the Crystal Lake," Serenity said proudly. "We're taking out the yaucht and we'll have several types of sailing boats to take out on the lake. And, of course, I will be by the king and queen's side most of the night. I'm very good at flattery." Rei's face switched from doubtful to amazed.  
"That's actually a really good idea," she said. "I have to admit, I never would have thought of that." Serenity smiled and turned her attention back to her invitation. Princess Ami came to her side to inspect the invitation. It read: King Gaea of Earth,  
We send our humblest apologies once more, and wish to invite you to a celebration on Crystal Lake. We hope to resolve the turmoil between our kingdom and your's.  
Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom  
  
Ami nodded her head aprovingly.  
"You worded it well," she said kindly. Serenity blushed.  
"The other invitations will be slightly more generic, I'm afraid," the young princess confessed. "I just thought it would be more apropriate to write this one, the most important one, myself." The girls nodded and smiled at how wise their friend had become. Serenity rose from the desk and placed the invitation in an envelope and sealed it with the royal emblem: a crescant moon entwined with vines and a rose in the center. She handed it to a paige and sent it off to be delivered. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.  
"If you don't mind, I think I'm ready to go to bed. Its been such a long day," Serenity said. She hugged the girls good bye and shut the door to her chambers. As she slipped on her silk night gown, she sighed. Selene, please let this work! Serenity climbed into bed and quickly found herself peacefully asleep. 


	3. Personal Invitation

Strength of Serenity-chapter 3 AN: Next chapter, and its longer too!!! Hey, REVIEW ME!!!!  
  
(===================================)  
  
Serenity groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up in her four post bed and pulled back the sheets. As she placed her feet on the floor, she jumped. Why does the floor have to be so cold? She walked into her bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub. She slipped out of her night gown and got into the hot water. She layed back and relaxed. I hope this works...I want peace between us so badly. My mother does too...I hate to see her so stressed. Hopefully once this is over she can rest easy. These times have been especially hard on her. Serenity washed up and climbed out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her long wet hair and dried off. She slipped on a pale pink dress. She gasped as her maid pulled the corset strings tighter.  
"Molly, if you tie that any tighter I won't be able to breathe!" Serenity gasped. Molly laughed, her red hair bouncing.  
"I'm sorry Serenity," Molly said lovingly. "But you look gorgous, as usual." The princess blushed and smiled. A soft knock came to the door and Molly went to answer it. The paige that had sent the invitation entered the chamber, looking very nervous.  
"How did it go?" Serenity asked nervously, wringing her hands.The paige cleared his throat softly.  
"They said...they said they decline your invitation," he said, his voice small. Serenity's heart dropped.  
"Oh, well I guess..." she began sadly. A fierce look crossed her face suddenly. "No! No, I will not give up so easily. Send word to my mother I will be paying a visit to Earth today. Molly, bring Princess Lita to my chambers. I need to prepare for what promises to be a long day." The paige nodded vigorously before turning and running off to Queen Selenity's chambers. Molly bit her lip and left, making her way to see Princess Lita. Once alone, Serenity dropped to her knees as a tear slipped down her rosy cheek. She gazed at her ring, and she whispered, "Moon Liyght, I seek your guidance." She closed her eyes a moment as more tears slipped from her eyes. The soft hum of wings bid Serenity to open them once more.  
"Again you cry princess," the small creature said. "What brings you pain?"  
"I sent an invitation to the King of Earth to a celebration on Crystal Lake. He rejected it and now I decided to go in person to ask their attendance. I am afraid I will be denied again. I want friendship between the kingdoms so badly..."  
"It is wise, going to ask yourself," the Moon Liygh said. "Trust in yourself, you will see. Maybe today will be the day they accept, maybe not. But you must keep trying Princess Serenity, you are the only one who can end this fued." The small creature placed a kiss upon her forehead before vanishing. Her heart full of determination, the princess rose to her feet. I can do this! The door opened and Princess Lita entered, Molly trailing closely behind her.  
"So we're off to Earth, huh?" Lita asked playfully.  
"Yes," Serenity said firmly. "They will accept this invitation one way or another." Lita smiled at her friend's strength. I probably would have given up...  
"I want you to come because King Gaea and King Zues, your father, are good friends. Maybe having you with me will move him to accept," Serenity said. Lita nodded. "But first, I think I should put my hair into a style very popular with Earth noblewomen. Molly, can you do what they call a 'French Braid'?" Molly giggled and nodded her head yes. Serenity seated herself on a stool as Molly began the task of fixing the young princess's hair. When she was finished, Serenity's golden hair was in one long braid that reached to the bottom of her calves. A small curl framed her face on both sides and she smiled.  
"I just need to say good bye to my mother and we'll be off," Serenity said. Lita stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her emerald green dress. The pair made their way down the long marble hallway and entered the queen's chamber.  
"Mother, I'm prepared to leave for Earth," Serenity said.  
"I know," Queen Selenity said nervously. "I wish you the best of luck...for both you and our kingdom alike. And Lita, watch over her." Lita smiled reassuringly and the two young princesses left the palace. They came to the teleportation field and nervously grabbed hands. Serenity gave Lita's hand a small squeeze before muttering, "Cosmic Moon Teleport." They arrived outside the Earth palace and inhaled sharply. It was simply stunning! The palace itself was made of creamy white marble and the doors were made of solid gold. The air was fresh and the trees were lush with leaves. Serenity shook herself from her stupor and rang the bell on the gate. A kind-looking old man came and smiled warmly at them.  
"Hello there," he said, "what can I do for you two lovely young ladies today?"  
"Could you please announce to the King that Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Princess Lita of Jupiter have come to see him?" Serenity asked. The man's face showed his amazement, but he let them through the gates and into the palace. He left them in a large sitting room while he went to deliver his message. The room was simply beautiful. The floor was a soft crimson carpet and the couches were made of a rich wood. They seated themselves and sat in a nervous silence. A few moments passed before the door opened and the man walked back in, the king and queen behind him. He bowed before taking his leave. Serenity and Lita rose and curtseyed deeply before taking a seat once more. King Gaea and Queen Helena took a seat on the couch across from them. Serenity was the one to speak first.  
"I must say, your palace is simply stunning," she said. "I never thought it could be more beautiful than the paintings but I must say, I was wrong." King Gaea's face softened a bit.  
"Thank you," he said. "May I inquire upon the sudden visit?"  
"Of course. I sent invitation to a celebration yesterday, and I was terribly sad to hear that you declined. I truly wish that you and your court would come. It saddens me to know that our kingdoms are at odds. I miss the way things once were, when travel and trade were plentiful between us. Most of all, I miss the strong character of the people of Earth," Serenity spoke earnestly. The king sighed softly and smiled.  
"I admire your determination Princess Serenity," he said. "Its very much like your father's. I will accept your invitation on one condition."  
"Anything," Serenity said breathlessly.  
"You have to spend the day in my palace. I have much to catch up on with Princess Lita and I think my wife would enjoy your company." Serenity flashed a brilliant smile and nodded.  
"It would be an honor to spend the day as a guest in your kingdom," she said. The king nodded and beckoned for Lita to join him. The two walked out of the room, King Zues being the topic of their conversation. Queen Helena smiled and rose to her feet.  
"Princess Serenity, I have yet to have breakfast. Would you care to join me?" she asked kindly.  
"I would like that very much," Serenity replied. They made their way to the kitchen and ate a small meal of eggs,toast, and bacon. Afterwards, they went to the stables.  
"Have you ever been horseback riding, Serenity?" Helena asked.  
"No, but I think it would be wonderful," she said.  
"That settles it, we shall go for a ride then. Let me go fetch a stable hand to help us get set up," Helena said before leaving. Serenity looked around the stable and sighed. Things are going well. I hope this gets things back to where they should be. Serenity was startled by the sound of hooves behind her. She turned to look and gasped. A young man sat atop a pure black stallion. He had dark ebony hair that fell into his deep ocean blue eyes. As he dismounted, Serenity noted the way his muscles ripplied under his shirt. He led the horse into a stall and turned to Serenity. He smiled and she could have sworn he was the most beautiful man alive.  
"Princess Serenity, this is my son," Helena said as she entered the stable again, a young man behind her. "This is Prince Endymion." Serenity curtseyed politely and smiled as he bowed as well.  
"It is very nice to meet you," he said, his voice deep and thick like velvet. "Its been quite a while since anyone has visited from the Moon Kingdom."  
"That is the reason I came," she said. "I am here to redeem the friendship between the kingdoms." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I must be going princess, but I hope to see you later," he said.  
"Yes, me too. If not today then at the celebration at least," Serenity said with a smile. Prince Endymion nodded and exited the stable, his mind filled with thoughts about the beautiful Moon Princess.  
"Well, how about that ride then?" Helena said, smiling inwardly at the scene.  
"That sounds wonderful," she replied, her mind occupied by thoughts of the handsome Earth Prince. The stable hand helped saddle up two chestnut mares and led them outside. After mounting their horses, they led them through a field of lush green grass.  
"Queen Helena, the Moon Kingdom is full of magic," Serenity said. "But now I've come to realize that so is Earth. A different kind of magic, yes, but a magic just as beautiful."  
"Thank you, its nice to hear such praise," Helena said. "I love my kingdom, but I must admit I've missed visiting the Moon. And your mother as well." Serenity nodded.  
"I know she's missed you especially. I'm so glad you will be coming to Crystal Lake. Queen Selenity has been so stressed over this whole ordeal," Serenity added. Queen Helena smiled and pointed out the ocean.  
"Over there is what this whole fight was about," she said. The waves crashed gently on the shore. "My husband loves the ocean, he spends days at a time out there aboard his ship. His pride turned to arrogance when this was insulted."  
"I can see why he loves it so much. Its beautiful," Serenity remarked.  
"I'm glad you think so," Helena said smiling. "We should probably get back to the palace. I hope Gaea hasn't bored Princess Lita too much." Serenity laughed and they headed back to the palace. 


	4. Romance and a mysterious prophecy

Strength of Serenity-chapter 4 AN: Hey! I wanted to say that in my other chapters the thoughts were SUPPOSED to be in italics, but they didn't show up when I posted it. Sorry. So from now on thoughts will be set of by these things .... Everybody got that? Alrighty then. Well, on with the story!  
  
(=========================================================)  
  
Serenity and Queen Helena chatted on happily about things on the Moon Kingdom as they entered the palace. Serenity was paying close attention to their conversation, though her mind was elsewhere. Prince Enydymion...he's so handsome! I hope things go back to normal soon, it would be wonderful for him to visit us. And those eyes...oh, I must stop thinking about him or I shall miss something important. Helena led the young princess to the dining room, where King Gaea and Princess Lita sat, eagerly awaiting their lunch.  
"Ah, just in time!" King Gaea said cheerfully. "Lunch will be served shortly. And Endymion has agreed to dine with us today. How could this day get any better?" Queen Helena smiled, knowing the reason for her son's unusual decision to eat with his parents. Secretly, it thrilled her.  
"So what's on the menu for lunch today, dear?" Helena asked as she and Serenity seated themselves. Helena purposely left a seat open beside the Moon Princess. "I'm simply famished."  
"We're having a special treat today, in honor of our lovely guests," the king said. "We're having honey roasted ham with mashed potatoes and gravy. It was a favorite of the Moon King's." The table was silent for a moment, as if to pay respect to the deceased friend.  
"So how was your ride earlier?" Lita asked, breaking the silence.  
"It was wonderful," Serenity gushed, her blue eyes sparkling. "I never knew it could be so much fun! And Queen Helena showed me the ocean. I swear, it took my breath away." Gaea smiled and glanced over to the door way.  
"Ah, Endymion! There you are!" he said, motioning for his son to take a seat. "Come, sit down. Its not every day we get to have lunch with three lovely women." Endymion entered the room, taking the seat beside Serenity. The women all blushed at the king's comment.  
"Did you have a good time on your ride today, Endymion?" Helena asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "When I came into the stables, you looked simply thrilled. What caused such excitement?" The prince blushed slightly, unnoticed by all except for his mother.  
"It was just a lovely day today," Endymion said, trying to shake his mother from the topic. She smiled and shook her head. The food was brought in and served to each of them. Serenity took a bite and sighed.  
"This food, oh, its so good!" she said, taking another bite. Gaea let out a small chuckle as he too began to eat. Serenity lifted her gaze to look at Endymion, only to find him watching her as well. They blushed and looked away, embarrassed to have been caught. The meal was finished up, and everyone stood up from the table. Gaea took his wife's hand and they excused themselves for a small afternoon stroll on the beach. Princess Lita glanced over at Serenity and Endymion and smiled.  
"If you don't mind princess, I promised an old friend of mine I would go visit him...I mean, go visit her," Lita stammered nervously. This brought a small smile to Serenity's face.  
"Of course, go ahead," she said warmly. "I'll catch up with you later." Lita smiled and left them alone. Serenity turned to face Endymion and twisted the ring on her finger.  
"So what is there to around here?" she asked, her voice soft.  
"Would you like to see the rose gardens?" Endymion asked, slightly nervously. "They are quite beautiful." Serenity nodded and they walked slowly down the marble hall. "You know, its a shame things happened the way they did, with the fight and all. I've missed visiting the Moon Kingdom, I find its Silver Forest simply fascinating."  
"Oh, it is!" Serenity said. "I was there yesterday, actually. Its where I got this." She slipped the silver ring off her finger and handed it to the prince.  
"This is beautiful," he said, turning it over in his hand. "Its quite fitting that you have this." Serenity blushed as she slipped the ring back on.  
"It was a gift from...well, I doubt you would believe me," she said, turning her face down. Endymion stopped and gently lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes.  
"It was a gift from a Moon Liyght," Serenity conceded. She half expected to see disbelief written on his face, but there was none.  
"I believe you," he said firmly. "I've heard that all great rulers of the Moon Kingdom are given a Moon Stone. It was right that you were given one." Serenity blushed.  
"Thank you, that is very sweet of you to say," she said.  
"No, I mean it," Endymion said sternly. "You're already becoming a great ruler! You are the only reason my father agreed to go to the celebration, which was also your idea if I'm not mistaken. If all goes well, you shall be the reason for a renewed friendship between our people." Serenity blushed deeper and sighed.  
"I suppose you're right," she said softly. "But just yesterday I found myself unsure of whether or not I could do it...you know, rule a kingdom. It seems like it would be so stressful and challenging. And judging by the suitors that come to court me, I shall have to do it alone." Serenity's face took on a sad look, and it nearly broke the prince's heart.  
  
"Don't say that Serenity," he whispered, his finger gently tracing her jaw line. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you have such a good heart. One day you'll see, you'll find the one man that will truly apreciate all that you are." Serenity's stomach began doing flip flops and her heart sped up.  
"Do you mean what you say, Endymion?" she asked breathlessly, their faces inching closer.  
"Every word," he uttered, his face a mere inch from hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss, a soothing warmth filling both their hearts. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, and Endymion slipped his strong, muscular arms around her small waist. He placed small butterfly kisses on her lips, emotion beginning to become aparent. He ran his tongue softly over her lips, silently asking for her to open her mouth. Serenity did, and his tongue carressed her own. Endymion savored the sweet taste of the princess before placing one last kiss upon her lips and pulling away. The young princess's face was flushed, but a small sparkle filled her eyes. Endymion took her small hand in his own and smiled.  
"Still want to see the garden?" he asked, happiness lining his deep voice. It sent shivers down Serenity's back.  
"Of course," she replied, her voice ringing like silver bells in his ears. They finished their short trip to the gardens and Serenity gasped.  
"Oh Endy, its so beautiful here!" she cried. Perfect red roses filled the area, their sweet scent filling the air. White stone benches accentuated the small bushed that held the pink roses. A white fountain was placed in the very center of the garden, with a sculpture of a young man and woman locked in an embrace in the middle.  
"You have a pet name for me now?" Endymion asked playfully. Serenity smiled and laughed.  
"It wasn't intentional, but I like it anyway," she said. She stared at the fountain for a moment then turned to Endymion. "What is the story with the fountain?"  
"I don't really know," he said honestly. "All I do know is that it is based off of a prophecy. My mother said it was very exciting, but no one will share with me what it is." Serenity put finger to her mouth and thought.  
"I remember something about a prophecy my parents were talking about one night, too. They never did tell me it either," she said, as if thinking out loud. She walked over to the fountain and looked closely at it. The young woman had long, flowing hair and a crescent moon on her forehead and the man wore the armor of Earth royalty. "It has something to do with an Earth prince and a Moon princess. That's very strange..."  
"That is rather odd," Endymion agreed. "I wonder why we can't know what it is."  
"Don't worry yourselves over it," Queen Helena said as she entered the garden with her husband. "Its nothing you would want to hear about." Serenity and Endymion glanced at each other and sighed. "Let's go back inside, Serenity must return home soon." A sad look glinted in the young pair's eyes for a moment before they turned and followed the king and queen back inside. 


	5. A Prophecy Told

Strength of Serenity-chapter 5 AN: Ok, I'm really pushing myself to update faster. I want to give a HUGE thanks to every one that's reviewed my story. You guys make me want to write a whole lot more!!! Squeakers: I want to send out a special thanks to you. For just about every story I've written you've sent me a great review. It makes me really happy and giddy and stuff. So I hope you keep on reviewing!  
  
(=============================================================)  
  
Serenity and Lita stood on the teleportation field, waving good-bye to the King and Queen of Earth. Endymion came to Serenity's side and gave her a tender hug.  
"I wish you didn't have to leave Serenity," he said sadly. "It was such a wonderful day we had together."  
"I know," Serenity said, her tone matching his. "but I acomplished what I came for. And you helped me find strength in myself. I can hardly wait until I see you at the celebration. Its only two days away, but right now it seems infinately longer." Endymion sighed. I know exactly what you mean.  
"I'll see you then, Serenity," he said, placing a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand. Serenity smiled.  
"Good-bye for now, dear Endy," she said as she took Lita's hand and uttered "Cosmic Moon Teleport." She left behind a very happy prince. When Serenity and Lita arrived at the palace, they were greeted by the entire royal court, the queen included.  
"How did it go?" asked Princess Rei nervously, secretly praying Serenity hadn't messed anything up.  
"It went wonderfully," the young Moon Princess said. "The King and Queen of Earth will attend the celebration."  
"And don't forget Endymion," Lita said with a wink as she nudged Serenity, who blushed a deep crimson.  
"You like him!" Mina exclaimed. "And he likes you too! I know it, I am the Princess of Love after all." Everyone let out a small sigh at Mina's antics. The queen stepped forward and smiled.  
"I knew that you could do it," Queen Selenity said kindly. "Serenity, come with me." The two walked queitly outside and into the garden. The queen kept walking and led her daughter into the Silver Forest. Serenity looked puzzled, but kept right behind her mother. Their walk ended when they reached a small clearing with a single stone bench sitting in the center. Selenity ushered her daughter over to it and they seated themselves.  
"So tell me Serenity, what do you think about the young Earth prince?" the queen asked. Serenity blushed and smiled.  
"He's a perfect gentleman," she said, her voice lined with affection. "And I think he's simply the most gorgous man I have ever laid my eyes upon." Her mother smiled and took her hand.  
"I recieved word from Queen Helena that the two of you were wondering about the prophecy today. I think now would be the right time to tell you," the queen said dryly. "Prince Endymion was born first, a year before you. After you were born, the High Priestess of Mars came to Helena and I and shared with us a vision she had. I will share it with you the same way she shared it with me. Give me your hand." Serenity placed her hand inside her mother's. A warm glow began to shine and then Serenity was cast into a series of visions, the voice of the prophet narrating them.  
  
THE VISION  
  
The infant heirs to the Earth and Moon were shone in their respective cradles. Then an image of their current selves apeared, and the voice began: Born to their own seperate kingdoms, destined to be the greatest force the Silver Galaxy has ever seen. They will rule together with a love so strong that nothing can break it. A great darkness will come and everything will rest upon their shoulders; if they do not overcome the darkness, all will fall.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
Serenity gasped and looked at her mother strangely. Her breathing was shallow and rapid and she felt slightly dizzy. Her mother placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave a simpathetic smile.  
"Helena is sharing this with Endymion tonight also," she said, her voice soft.  
"So what I felt when I saw Endymion was love?" Serenity asked.  
"No, what you felt was the spark that would ignite this love," the queen said wisely. "We were told to share this with you on the day you met. The High Priestess of Mars told us it was imperitve that you know of what's to come. She thought it would help prepare you." Serenity nodded, her head full to the brim with all of the events of the day. Serenity stood up and cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me for a moment, I wish to seek some guidance from my Moon Liyght," she said as she entered the trees. Serenity sat down on the ground and called out to her guardian with her heart. In a flash of brilliant silver light, she was there.  
"Hello Serenity," the creatre said lovingly.  
"Hello..." Serenity began, "I forgot I don't know your name. Can you tell me?" The creature laughed and smiled widely.  
"My name's Luna," it said. "I was wondering when you'd ask." Serenity blushed.  
"I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy. You know it right?" she asked.  
"Of course I know it," Luna said. "And I know that you're afraid you won't be able to stop this darkness. Am I right?" Serenity nodded. "Well, don't worry yourself silly about it! You won't face it alone, you'll have your true love beside you. When the time comes to fight, you will know what to do."  
"But how can you be so sure?" Serenity asked, her eyes filled with fear.  
"I just do," Luna said. "I know you, I know what you're capable of, I know the power inside of you that even you aren't aware of. Its part of being what I am. We Moon Liyghts just know." And in another flash of silver light, Luna was gone. Serenity's heart once more filled with hope, she stood and returned to where her mother sat, patiently waiting for her. The queen rose and the two made their way silently to the palace. As they entered, Lita aproached them.  
"Serenity, may I have a word with you?" she asked nervously. Queen Selenity nodded her head and left them alone.  
"What is it Lita?" she asked, noticing the nervous yet excited look on her face.  
"I have some wonderful news!" Lita cried. "The friend I visited earlier was my very close friend Ken. He's good friends with Prince Endymion, and he told me that he was going to talk the prince into coming early! They'll be here tomorrow!" Serenity's stomach did a flip and she grinned giddily. "But that's not all. Ken proposed. Serenity, I'm getting married!" 


	6. Mina's Advice

Strength of Serenity-chapter 6 AN: Thanks AGAIN to all the people that read my story. I thanked Squeakers before and now I have to also thank Serenity's Angel In Heaven for being a really great reviewer also. Well, on with the story! A short chapter btw, but I didn't send it in until I had the next one written. ;)  
  
(==============================================================)  
  
Serenity smiled wider than she had ever smiled before when she heard the news. Lita was going to get married! She was so excited she threw her arms around Lita and they shared a huge bear hug. Serenity pulled back to look at her friend and sighed.  
"You'll make such a beautiful bride," she said warmly. Lita smiled with gratitude and let out a small laugh.  
"I always thought you'd be the one to get married first," Lita said. "But I can't say I mind being the one to start things off!" Serenity giggled at her friend's strange sense of humor. She hugged Lita one more time.  
"I'm heading off to bed," she said. "I'm so happy for you. See you in the morning!" Serenity walked down the marble hallway, her mind jumbled with all of the information she had gathered today. It made her feel suddenly afraid, but she thought of what Luna had said and she calmed again. When she reached her door, she was surprised to find Mina sitting on her bed.  
"Hey Mina," she said as she shut the door behind her. "What's going on?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you is all," the Princess of Venus said as she twirled a piece of her golden hair in her fingers. "So, you're beginning to fall in love, huh?" Serenity sighed, wishing she hadn't been told she would fall in love. She had always hoped it would just...happen.  
"That's what they tell me," she said as she plopped down on her bed beside her friend. Mina smiled gently.  
"Well, what did YOU feel when you were with him?" she asked.  
"I guess...it was kind of weird. It was like being afraid but being completely calm at the same time," Serenity said. "And when he kissed me, it just felt...right." Mina smiled.  
"See, you have some kind of feelings for him already," Mina said. "Just because they say you will love him doesn't mean you HAVE to. If you fall in love, its because of just that. The love you have for him. No prophecy can make that happen. I'll see you in the morning, night." And with that, Mina left the room, leaving a very confused princess behind. Mina's right. I won't fall in love because someone said I would. It will happen because I love him. I wonder what I would do without my friends here to help guide me. She changed out of her dress and slipped into her night gown. Endy will be here in the morning...I'm glad. I've missed him terribly already. And with that thought, she fell asleep, dreaming peacefully of her kiss with the Earth prince. 


	7. Endy, Sere, & 1 mass wedding!

Strength of Serenity-chapter 7 AN: Not much to say besides hope you like this chapter!  
  
(================================================)  
  
Serenity groggily opened her eyes as someone gently shook her awake. Princess Ami smiled down at Serenity as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Good morning Sere," she said happily. "Lita asked me to tell you that Prince Endymion and her fiance will be arriving in an hour or so. Would you like some help getting ready today?" Serenity's widened when she heard how little time she had. She quickly nodded yes before running into her bathroom and starting the water, leaving a giggling Ami still seated on her bed. A few moments later she rushed out again, her hair sopping wet with a towel wrapped around her. She shot a pleading look to the very amused Ami and rummaged through her wardrobe. She smiled as she held up the perfect dress. The dress was a soft cream-like color. It had two straps that sat upon the shoulder and princess seams under the bust. It belled out at the bottom, and though it was nice, it wasn't too formal. Ami helped Serenity slip into the dress and laced it up in the back. Serenity combed out her long hair and sighed.  
"Oh Ami, what should I do with my hair?" she asked, her voice worried. Ami laughed and came over to her.  
"Here, let me do it," she said as she took the comb from her friend. When Serenity saw herself in her mirror she gasped. Her hair looked so beautiful. Peices of her hair were pulled back into an intricate bun on the back of her head while the rest flowed freely down her back. A small curl framed her face and Serenity hugged Ami.  
"Its amazing, thank you so much Ami," she said. Serenity slipped on a pair of open-toed heels that were the same color as her dress.They left the room and joined Lita at the teleportation field. The Princess of Jupiter paced back and forth nervously, her heart aching to see her future husband. Serenity smiled softly, knowing the feeling. A few moments later there was a flash of brilliant gold and there stood Prince Endymion and Ken, the duke of a large continent on Earth. Lita wrapped her arms around Ken and kissed him softly. They walked away, hand in hand, and Ami slipped away silently behind them. Serenity smiled brilliantly at Endymion and walked over to where he stood. He smiled in return and opened his arms. Serenity snuggled into them and he kissed her gently on the top of her head.  
"Good morning Endy," she said with a smile.  
"It is now," he said as he took her hand in his. Serenity blushed and giggled softly as her stomach growled.  
"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," she said cheerfully. " Have you?"  
"No," Endymion answered.  
"Well then come, let's go eat," she said as she led him into the palace. They walked into the kitchen and Serenity smiled at the girl who was busy loading plates with food for breakfast.  
"Morning Molly!"Serenity said cheerfully. "Can I get two plates in the dining room please?"  
"Of course Sere," the red-head replied. "I'll bring 'em to you in a minute."  
"Thanks," Serenity said as she led Endymion into the dining room.  
"What a cute nick name," he remarked as they seated themselves beside each other at the table. "Sere...I think I like it." Serenity smiled. Molly came in with a silver tray carrying their meals and two glasses of orange juice.  
"There you go," she said as she set the plates down in front of them. "I'll pick the dishes up later so just leave them when you're done, 'kay?" Serenity nodded as she began to eat. Molly left, humming quietly to herself. The pair of young royalty ate their meal in a comfortable silence as the sleepiness of the morning began to wear off of them. They finished and Serenity set down her fork.  
"So is there anything in particular you want to see?" Serenity said as she finished her juice.  
"Can we go see the lake?" Endymion asked. "I'm sure there will be people busy preparing for the celebration and all, but I still want to see it."  
"Sure," she said. "We'll go there right away." They stood up and left the room, and Endymion took her hand in his once more. She led him down a stone path lined with silver bell-shaped flowers.  
"What are those?" he asked as he pointed to them.  
"Oh, those are moon flowers," Serenity said with a smile. "They're very pretty, but I prefer the rose." Endymion nodded in agreement as they continued to follow the path to the lake. As they neared it, the sound of people reached their ears. When the lake came into veiw, they saw dozens of people setting up banners and tents and benches. The ships where being brought up to the docks and anchored. Serenity led Endymion down to the lake shore and smiled.  
"This," she said, "is Crystal Lake. Its called that because you can see straight down to the bottow, the water is that clear." Endymion nodded as he watched the small, brightly colored fish swimming about. He gazed up over the horizon and could faintly see the outline of the river that connected Crystal Lake to the Sea of Serenity. He turned his attention back to the princess who was staring at him, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.  
  
"What?" he asked softly as he pulled her closer.  
"Nothing," she replied. "You're just so handsome." He flashed her a smile that had made many women swoon and faint. He ran his hand through his thick, ebony hair.  
"If you keep saying things like that you might inflate my ego," he said playfully. "And who needs another cocky prince?" Serenity lightly slapped him on the shoulder as she laughed. He caught her hand as she withdrew it and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Serenity blushed at his gentlemanly gesture of respect.  
"We definately do not need any more of THOSE," she said. "But we could do for a few more princes like you."  
"Well, we don't need anymore princesses like you," he said. "If we did have more, there would be too many angels away from heaven." Serenity blushed a deeper shade of pink and smiled becomingly. She stood up on her tip toes and placed a small, tender kiss upon his lips. He took her into his arms and kissed her back, breathing in her intoxicating scent of vanilla. She opened her mouth and let a small moan escape her lips as his tongue delved into every nook and cranny of her mouth. He loved the sweet taste of her, the way she felt in his arms, and the way her hand fit his. He kissed her lips once more before resting his forehead against hers. Her cheeks were flushed a soft rosy color and her eyes were sparkling beautifully. "You're amazing," Endymion said. "I have never met anyone- princess or not- with a heart as pure as yours. And I have never laid eyes upon a more beautiful woman either." Serenity's heart skipped a beat and her stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies.  
"And I have never met a man with such kindness, nor have I met a man that could compare with your looks either." Endymion smiled affectionately at her as he stroked her soft, golden hair. A soft giggle came from behind them and they turned to face it. There stood Rei and Chad, along with Mina and Andrew, and Ami and Greg. Serenity blushed and smiled.  
"So how much were you here for?" she asked.  
"Oh, we got here just after the kiss," Mina said. "It was like a scene from a romance novel or something." Endymion and Serenity both blushed and glanced at each other for comfort. The Moon Princess noticed the looks of excitement on the faces of the bunch before them and looked puzzled.  
"What's going on?" she asked. "Why do you all look like you're about to explode with joy?"  
"Well, you see..." Ami began nervously, as if she said what it was it would prove false.  
"...the love bug has struck us all!" Mina exclaimed. "It seems each of our respective boyfriends decided to follow Ken's lead. We- that is, Rei, Ami, and myself- are going to be married!" Serenity's jaw dropped.  
"What?" she managed to say after several attempts.  
"Yes, a huge ceremony is being held at the celebration tomorrow," Rei said brightly. "We're getting married together. Its going to be wonderful!" Serenity's mind began working a mile a minute. Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita are ALL getting married? That means I'll be the only one left! I wish I was getting married along with them..." Endymion noticed the sad look in her eyes and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.  
"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "your turn will come." She turned her head and stared into his deep cerulean eyes, and a promise gleamed in them. She turned to face her friends once more and she smiled broadly.  
"I am so happy for all of you," she said. "Tomorrow will be a night to remember I'm sure. You have my blessing." The girls beamed at her, and they seperated to go their own ways.  
  
(==============================================================)  
  
Well, how's that for a shocker? I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE review me, PLEASE. I need to know what you guys think so if I mess up too badly I can fix it. Well....talk to ya next chapter! 


	8. Training Day

Strength of Serenity-chapter 8 AN: Here is my very next chapter...wahoo!!! Anyways...I hope ya' like it! ;D P.S. i don't know how long it'll be before I can get another chapter out, that's why I hurried up and wrote this one so fast. Hope it'll tide you over 'til then!  
  
(========================================================)  
  
Serenity and Endymion spent the day talking like they had known each other forever. They talked about the suitors they had met...and turned down. They discussed their dreams of one day ruling over thier kingdom in peace, with no more wars or disputes. They dreamed of a day when everyone got along and there was no more evil to worry about. After a large dinner with the Prince Endymion, her mother, and the rest of her royal court ( their fiances included), Serenity stood to excuse herself.  
"Lita, I do believe we are due for a training session tonight," she said as she placed her napkin beside her plate. "Normally I would have had one yesterday, and another one tomorrow, but with all of this activity, I'm afraid neither could happen. So I suppose we shall have to make up for them both tonight." Lita stood and joined the Moon Princess.  
"We will be in the training arena if anybody should want us," Lita said before leaving with the princess. Endymion looked puzzled for a moment before he turned to stare at Ami.  
"Just what kind of training are they talking about?" he asked the genius of the bunch.  
"It varies," she said kindly. "Sometimes hand-to-hand combat skills are worked on, other times its swordsmanship training or marksmenship. And almost always a brief magical combat skills routine is worked."  
"It can be really fun to watch," Mina said, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Especially when Lita and Serenity spar- in any field actually. We sometimes wager on who would win." Queen Selenity pushed her seat back and silently excused herself, pretending not to hear that last part. "Would you care to go watch for a while?" Mina offered, her idea being backed by the other girls and their men. Endymion nodded and Mina led the large group into the balconies surrounding the arena. A small grin formed on Endymion's lips as he saw just what this training entailed. Serenity was currently dressed in a pair of very tight, very short shorts and a top that exposed her stomach in its entirety. She wore an arm brace on one arm and held a bow in the other. Lita set the targets as far back from Serenity as she could and moved out of the way.  
"Remember Serenity," Lita began, "I'm going to be throwing energy blasts around you while you try to hit the targets. You have to concentrate and you'll be fine." Serenity nodded and Lita counted down to the beginning of the exercise. "Three, two, NOW!" Blasts of green energy flew past Serenity, some close enough that she could feel them sizzle against her skin. Thank Selene she's only throwing duds. She quickly knocked an arrow and aimed for the first target. With a swoosh it flew from the bow and landed smack dab in the center of the target. One down, three to go! She lept up and dodged another energy blast. She positioned herself behind a bale of hay and knocked another arrow. A blast of energy crashed into the hay right as she released. It landed in the center of the target, Serenity remained undaunted by the attack. She ran through a barrage of blasts before knocking another arrow and shooting it as she kept running. She barely noticed the loud thud of the arrow smashing into the center of the target as she knocked her final arrow and prepared for her final task. She ran head on towards Lita, narrowly dodging an energy bolt and as she released it, one of the blasts caught her in the arm. She cried out in pain as the arrow crashed into the target and stuck out from the other side.  
"You passed the exercise!" Lita cried happily as she looked over the targets. "I couldn't have done it better myself."  
"Owwww...." Serenity whined as she cradled her arm gingerly. "You said those were DUDS Lita! Look at this burn, that was one of your ACTUAL attacks!" Lita smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.  
"Sorry, I guess I kind of got into the moment," she said. "Let me take care of that." Lita placed her hands on Serenity's arm and whispered, "Jupiter Healing." A soft green glow came from under her hands and when she removed them, there was no sign she had ever been hit. Endymion looked worriedly over to Rei.  
"Does stuff like this happen often?" he asked.  
"All the time," Rei replied with a smile. "Serenity's used to it by now. Besides, it helps toughen her up a bit, ya' know?" He nodded slowly, not liking the fact that Serenity had actually been hurt, even if it wasn't serious. And had been healed a moment afterward. She was stunning during the excercise. She barely noticed the attacks that came her way. I would hate to fight against her in battle. He turned his attention back to the arena as they prepared for the next area of training. Lita helped Serenity wrap her hands before doing her own as they prepared to spar in hand-to- hand combat. Mina smiled turned to face Rei, the one most easily let to bet.  
"Care to wager on the outcome of this one, Miss Rei?" Mina said with a grin.  
"Of course!" she said. "I bet my new shoes on Lita. She IS the one teaching Serenity after all." Mina shook her head in amusement.  
"I'll bet MY new shoes on Serenity," she said. "She might be the student, but girl's got a mean left cross!" The bet set, they all stared at the arena, Endymion rooting silently for Serenity. The two girls circled each other first, carefully eyeing the other's stance. Selenity struck first with a smooth right hook that Lita managed to block. She lunged in for an uppercut but Serenity moved away too quickly. She threw a left cross like a hammer and caught Lita across the jaw. Spitting out a small amount of blood, Lita smiled.  
"Nice shot, but that was just luck," she taunted. Serenity merely snorted as they circled up again. This time Lita moved first. She feighened a straight punch and when Serenity dodged, she kicked her feet out from under her. It seemed Serenity barely hit the ground before springing back up, her fists up, ready to fight. Her adrenaline was pumping away furiously in her veins and she began to fight more passionately. Lita too was dealing with the same thing. They lunged over and over again, aiming for the face. Serenity landed a hard blow to Lita's abdomen, momentarily winding the poor girl. A moment later Lita slammed her fist into Serenity's side, causing her to wince in pain.  
"Damn...kidney...shot..." she muttered as she formulated her next move. Endymion watched on the edge of his seat, rather uncomfortable with seeing a small trickle of blood from Serenity's mouth, and a more steady one coming from Lita. He glanced over at the girls but they were perfectly at ease. He returned his gaze to the fight, wishing it would end. Serenity threw a right hook and followed with a left cross, both blows landing hard on Lita's jaw. She fell back and hit the ground, and Serena lept on top of her, fist raised to strike.  
"And match," she said with ease as she rose and helped Lita to her feet. Lita wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and smiled.  
"Very nice," she said proudly. "That was good. Next time wait for the other person to make the first move. They're more likely to leave themselves open for an attack then." Serenity nodded as she took Lita's hands.  
"Moon...healing..." she said betwen breaths. A silver glow surrounded them and they stood there, good as new. Serenity and Lita grabbed their water containers and drank their fill before unwrapping their hands and grabbing swords. The sharp edges gleamed dangerously in the light and Endymion grew VERY nervous.  
"Thanks for the shoes Rei," Mina stated smuggly. Rei muttered something under her breath about 'stupid bubble-brained blondes'. Endymion stared intently at the two women standing in the arena, preparing to fight with REAL swords and do REAL damage. He gulped and tried to calm himself as best he could. Her fighting skills so far have been very impressive. I shouldn't worry, she can handle herself...oh who am I kidding? I'm STILL scared!  
"Now Serenity, this is the first time we'll actually be doing damage with swords," Lita said cautiously. "They've been enchanted so they cannot go too deep into the flesh, but we'll still be able to make minor cuts on the other person. That's really all we're going for anyways." Serenity nodded, her adrenaline levels sky rocketting. They began to slowly circle up again, eyes locked on the other. As if in one swift motion both swords collided with a loud bang and all the spectators above could see was the blur of their swords. Lita blocked an attack by Serenity and sliced into her shoulder.A small flow of blood poured down but Serenity barely flinched. She kept her movements swift and fluid as her sword clashed with Lita's. After a few moments of fierce metal clangs Serenity slashed into Lita's hip, blood falling from it steadily. Lita visably winced but didn't lesson her attacks. Their swords danced a dangerous yet beautiful dance as they continued on for many long moments, slashing into each other's soft flesh and letting their blood fall onto the mats. Finally Serenity knocked Lita's sword from her hand and pointed hers at Lita's throat.  
"And I win," Serenity said happily as she lowered her sword and placed it in the rack. "Lord Lita, look how much we bled!" Dark red stains littered the ground and pooled about. Lita just shrugged and once more they healed the wounds they had inflicted upon each other.  
"And to wrap things up," the newly-healed Lita said solemnly, "its time to put your powers against mine. I'll give you a moment to prepare yourself." Serenity took a deep drink of her water and cleared her thoughts. She turned to face Lita who nodded her head. Every spectator moved to the edge of their seats. Endymion's stomach felt queezy as he anticipated the final exercise.  
"Cosmic Moon Shield," Serenity whispered, erecting a glowing pink force field between her and Lita. A moment later Lita had hers up as well. Suddenly, the real battle began.  
"Jupiter thunger crash!" Lita cried as she hurled a mass of raw electricity at Serenity.  
"Crescent Moon Blast!" Serenity shouted. The two energy masses collided with a massive explosion, and the royal court silently apreciated the distance of their seats, even though the could feel the heat from the blasts. Lita threw attack after attack at Serenity but neither seemed to be gaining any ground.  
"Jupiter Lightening Smash!"  
"Silver Moon Deflection!" Serenity shouted. The bolts of lightening stopped dead in the air and then were sent crashing back into Lita. She was knocked back a bit but remained steady.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she called again, her attack flying dangerously at Serenity.  
"Cosmic Moon Disarm!" Serenity shouted, and as she was struck by Lita's attack, hers smashed into Lita and knocked her to the ground unconscious. Serenity dropped her force field and fainted from the loss of energy. Endymion lept off the balcony and raced to Serenity's side. The girls ran to tend to Lita.  
"Sere, Sere wake up," he said, gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered slowly open and she groaned.  
"Get...Rei...tell her...to heal...me," she choked and Endymion cried out for the Princess of Mars. She rushed over and placed her hands over Serenity.  
"Mars healing," she uttered as she restored Serenity to her normal, healthy self. She sat up, holding her head.  
"So how'd I do?" Serenity asked nervously. Rei just smiled.  
"Just as well-if not better than- the crown princess of the Moon is expected to do," she said lovingly. Serenity smiled and stared at Endymion.  
  
"So what did YOU think Endy?" she asked with a grin.  
"I have never seen a battle, let alone FOUR, that were that intense. I was impressed," he said affectionately.  
"That's what I was aiming for," she said with a laugh. He helped her to her feet and Ami came over with Lita at her side.  
"We'd better get these two to bed," Ami said. "They lost a lot of strength in that last battle." Serenity and Lita were taken to their rooms and helped prepare for bed. As soon as they hit the bed, they were asleep. Mina showed Endymion to his quarters for the night and the palace grew silent as its inhabitants went to sleep, resting up for the VERY big day tomorrow. 


End file.
